THIS IS A SUMMARY FOR ANY CENAORTON SLASH AUTHORS WITH SPARE TIME!
by Vindictive John Dark Fantasy
Summary: PLEASE READ AND CONSIDER HELPING ME OUT PLEASE CENTON AUTHORS


I MADE THIS SUMMARY BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE TIME TO MAKE IT INTO SOMETHING AND ITS GOT POTENTIAL I JUST NEED AN AUTHOR WHO HAS TIME TO WRITE AND UPDATE TO TAKE ON THIS PROJECT PLEASE!

CENTON SLASH

A dominant 30 year old over paranoid male nurse named Randy Orton raised by his controlling cold hearted father Hunter Helmsley that only sees Randy wasting his life nursing and always comparing his small disappointing direction to his multimillionaire underwear super model younger brother Seth Rollins dating a handsomely rugged unemployed southern biker boy named Dean Ambrose (with to much of an obsession with Harley's) Randy decided he needed a change and a way from his city life drama filled three membered family to the point he was despising the fact that Seth was acting more controlling and hard hearted as Hunter each day and it was overwhelming to be in the same room with them judging him and his single quiet life compared to there fast busy schedules Randy at last moved in a small quiet town in a secluded side of Boston Massachusetts where the rich put there money's worth making the town clean and beautiful with lakes and flower beds perfect cut grass and generous townsfolk it felt perfect and slower compared to the life Randy's always been used to and in a weeks time Randy met up with a handsome tall dark haired stranger named Roman Reigns asking him if he needed a job nursing his sick older brother back to health of course Randy took the job and met up with the dark illuminatingly attractive family the next day they were all poor living under one roof in a modern built mansion feeding off the sick rich man that was going to be in Randy's care from now on as this man is the soul owner of the beautiful town of Massachusetts Randy's staying in now The two younger brothers of the sick man Roman a soft hearted pleasing freshly divorcée with a 10 year old daughter he sees every two weeks not a money to his name and a job in town as a mechanic and the second brother Phillip Brooke's a sly sharp tongued judgmental hypocrite with over possessive needs to protect towards his sick older brother freshly out of prison for stealing medication when his brother first got sick 5 years ago as no one will hire Phillip with a criminal background so his sick brother supports him with a roof over his head and money to his name Randy shivered in the dark presence of the sick mans husband Mark Calloway (AKA) Undertaker he was taller then the rest with a deep aroma of wood and iron Mark had chilling green eyes and a deep baritone voice and the more Randy stood near him the worse vibes he generated his direction like he had to watch his back with Mark at every turn the next day Randy finally got to be introduced to the man himself which wasn't all what Randy expected his name was John Cena a few years older then Randy with gorgeous crystal blue eyes his body was built like a car hard muscle with a sun kissed tan infectious dimpled smile and a warm voice John was dressed like a house husband all neat and shiny everything in its place but to Randy it didn't seem as though John had a choice in any of it like he was being forced to smile and stay silent and dress as a house wife but in this case husband and as Randy took the job he swore a secrecy to never reveal to anyone what he ever sees go on inside the house so months go by with arguments between Phillip and Mark about Johns health not improving and as Randy watched over John taking care of him as a child by feeding him reading to him staying by his bed and the hardest part was bathing and clothing his beautiful body and try not stare or get aroused by him as feelings in Randy he never truly got to experience with anyone stirred with John and with Mark always gone it was easy to take lingering touches or soft whispering words to his ear without anyone noticing the only person who was a challenge for Randy was Johns younger protective brother Philip he was possessive and protective at the same time and always accused Randy of Johns poor health and that Randy was wasting there time Randy ignore Philip and kept his full attention on John falling more in love with him each and everyday 5 months in and Randy finds John getting worse and is tempted to call the hospital for a real doctor to look at John but knows Mark would get angry if he told so Randy one night stays longer then normal and spends the night to keep a better eye on John and when he goes to check on him he sees a horrifying sight of John pinned to the mattress with his pants off and Mark thrusting into his sick husband as John cries in Marks hand covering his mouth with a needle of drugs being plunged into his arm and there Randy finds out that he has to get John away from Mark and away from this life to live with him in love and peace

IF YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS SUMMARY FROM MY HANDS JUST PM MESSAGE ME AND I WILL TALK TO YOU AS SOON AS POSSABLE


End file.
